


Time for a Wedding (an Actual One, Becky)

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chuck, Proposals, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline’s Parent, Season 15, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, We ignore Castiel’s deal, Weddings, because I said so, past Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas decide to get married with the show down with Chuck looming overhead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Sam Winchester & Castiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own supernatural or characters 
> 
> I ignored Cas’ deal with the Empty because I can and I’m in denial

“Let’s get married.” Dean blurts out before the words get a chance to reach his brain and be crushed by his own worries. 

“What?” Cas’ eyebrows exceed his hair line. 

“We should get married?” Hesitation creeps into his voice and he can feel his ears getting red. 

“I don’t understand.” Cas closes his book and fixes his boyfriend with a tilted gazed. 

“I mean, I’m on the FBI’s most wanted list and I think you are legally dead, but,” Dean scratches at the back of his neck. “We’re kinda up against God, like capital G God, and we don’t know what’s gonna happen. I want however long I have left to spend it with you as my husband.” 

“Dean-“ Cas begins. 

“No, I mean it wouldn’t be big, but we could invite Jody, Donna, and the girls, Garth and his family, hell, maybe Rowena. Get the family together, one last hurrah.”

“Dean,” Cas saves him from his rambling. “Of course I will marry you, but I don’t want this to be because you don’t think we are going to survive this.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean nods. Then the idea begins to sink in. “We’re getting married.” 

“Well, I don’t think you’ve asked me properly yet.” Cas levels him with a teasing grin. 

Dean scrambles off his chair and gets down on one knee in front of Cas. 

“Castiel, Angel of the Lord, will you marry me?” Dean gets out between his dopey smile. 

“I’m going to need to think about this.” Cas jokes and puts a finger to his chin. 

“Fine, forget the whole thing!” Dean grumbles and moves to get up. 

“Wait!” Cas kneels on the ground with Dean. “I take it back. Yes. I want to marry you. It’s a great idea.”

“I love you.” Dean manages to say before Cas tugs him into a kiss. 

Cas doesn’t answer but he leans Dean back onto the library floor, deepening the kiss and that’s kind of the same thing. He kisses Dean so hard, any worries, second thoughts, and self hatred are drowned with his love. 

“Umm?” Sam’s voice causes them to break away, smiling. “Guys?”

“We’re getting married, Sammy.” Dean’s cheeks are actually beginning to ache from all the smiling. 

“Like married married?” Sam’s brain doesn’t seem to be firing on all cylinders. Dean grabs Cas’ hand and pulls them both to their feet. 

“Yes Sam, with tuxes, and rings, and family, the whole nine yards.” Dean laces his fingers with Cas’. 

“I get to see you in a tux?” Cas perks up. 

“Only if you wear one.” Dean pecks his cheek. 

“Still here, guys.” Sam brings their attention back. “I’m happy for you, like insanely happy for you.”

Next thing Dean knows he’s got an armful of oversized little brother.

“Okay, dude.” Dean returns the hug and pats his brother’s back. “Don’t turn this into a big chick flick.” 

“You’re getting married.” Sam pulls back to hug Cas who looks a little taken aback. “This is the biggest chick flick of the century.” 

“We are glade for your support, Sam.” Cas intervenes before the bantering can start. 

“Of course! So what’s the plan? Where is it going to be? Who’s officiating?” 

“Woah, woah!” Dean interrupts. “Pump the breaks. This happened like three minutes ago, and you aren’t turning this into some nerdy thing for you to research.” 

“Fine. Can I go tell Eileen?”

“Yes, go fangirl, but not around me.” Dean shoos him and Sam gives him another hug before walking back down the hall. 

“Now we have to go through with it.” Cas says. “I fear if we take this away from him he might perish.”

“Even Sam’s girly feelings aren’t going to scare me away.” Dean kisses his fiancé -that sounds good, but not as good as ‘husband’ will. 

“I love you.” Cas says. 

“I know.” Dean kisses him again. “Let’s go celebrate, humm?” 

Cas gives him a devilish smirk and tugs him towards their bedroom. 

——————

“I regret everything.” Dean groans into his folded arms at the kitchen table. 

“I don’t understand.” Jack says. “I thought weddings were exciting. Ross has been married-“

“No more ‘Friends’ for you.” Dean brings his head up. “I just got off the phone with Garth. He spent two hours talking about good flossing techniques.” 

“I don’t floss. It‘s unpleasant.” Jack states. “Don’t tell Sam.” 

“Promise.” Dean smiles at the kid. 

“Who else do you have to call?” Jack takes a bite of his sugary cereal, another thing they were keeping from Sam. 

“I already called Jody and Donna. Eileen said she’d be there before we even set a date.”

The wedding was placed a month in advanced, not wanting too far away with the uncertain future looming but enough they could make sure everyone could make it. Now they needed an officiator. If all else failed he wouldn’t mind too much not having anyone. 

“I think I’ll call Rowena and get this over with.” He sighs and picks up the phone again. Jack gives him a wide smile before leaving the room. 

“Hello, Dean,” Rowena greets. “Do you need me once again to swoop in and save the day? Well I’m sorry dearie, but I’m running Hell now, I can’t just-“

“Rowena!” Dean snaps, losing patience. “Cas and I are getting married.”

“Oh good, really? I’m glade you two worked everything out. So you need me to officiate?”

Dean’s brain stutters. It can’t be this easy. Over forty years as a Winchester has taught him it is never this easy. 

“What? You can do that?”

“Well, as Queen it is under one of my many abilities.” It might just be this easy. “That is why you called?”

“No, actually, but yeah.” Cas walks in and Dean waves him over. “It’s the eighteenth in the bunker at four.”

“I think I can make that work. Say hello to the other groom for me.” With that Rowena hangs up. 

“Good news!” Dean faces Cas. “Rowena can officiate the wedding.”

“Bridezilla on the reality channel made this all seem much more complicated then it is.” Dean smiles at Cas’ words. Chuck, he loves this man. 

“Well, we aren’t exactly doing this by the book.” 

“We don’t tend to do much of anything by the book.” Cas has that teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Actually we have a few more things to discuss.” Cas nods at Dean and sits across the table. 

“As you say, “shoot”. Dean loves Cas’ finger quotes. 

“Well, since we only have twelve people coming. If we do the whole groomsmen thing, there won’t be anyone in the pews, well not pews but you get the gist.”

“That is understandable. Perhaps just one person, the best man or woman.” 

“Yeah,” Dean nods earnestly. “Of course.”

Cas tilts his head adorably. “Which one of us is the bride in this?”

“Neither. I don’t do dresses.” Dean shutters at the idea. “I thought we’d walk down together.”

“I like that idea.” Cas nods and takes Dean’s hands in his own. “Are you going to ask Sam to be your best man?”

“Yeah, I mean he’s my brother and he might combust if I don’t.” Dean knows he will be barreling down chick flick lane but it’s got to be done. “What about you?”

“I was thinking perhaps Jack wouldn’t mind.” 

“The kid would love to.” Dean assures, knowing without a doubt Jack will be bouncing off the walls. “Everyone is set to come. So I think the only thing we have to do is rent some tuxes, you, Sam, Jack, and Eileen are in charge of decorating, and I’ll sleep in the kitchen the night before cooking.”

Dean is super excited about the food. He loves feeding his family. The idea of having them all together, safe in the bunker makes his heart ache with happiness.

“I still can’t believe it.” Dean smiles softly, looking down at their joined hands. “I’m getting married.” 

“I’m proud of you.” Cas says earnestly. 

“Damn right.” Dean declares. “From one night stands in shitty motel rooms to husband of an angel.” He adds. “I’m proud of you, too. You know that, right? Your entire world as changed on the last eleven years.”

“I don’t regret a single day.” Cas kisses Dean’s scarred knuckles. 

“Me neither.” Dean can’t help moving around the table and crawl into Cas’ lap to place kisses all over his face. 

—————-

It’s two weeks until the wedding when Dean bites the bullet. 

“Hey, I’m going for a beer run, wanna come?” Dean asks. 

Sam’s head snaps up from his book. “Umm, yeah, sure.” 

They get almost halfway to town when Sam turns down the music. 

“Dude, ask.” 

“What? Ask what?” Dean eyes his brother who is wearing a knowing smile Dean doesn’t appreciate. 

“You know what.” Sam gives him a pointed look. 

“Fine,” Dean takes a deep breath. “Which flavor pie?”

“Dean!”

“ ‘Cause I’m not decorating a cake. It’s just not happening. And Cas doesn’t eat so-“

“You are such a jerk.” Sam can’t hide his smile though. 

“And you’re a bitch.” Dean lets another mile pass. “Do you want to be my best man?”

“Of course.” Sam has the most sincere look on his face. 

“Okay.” Dean checks that off the mental check list. 

They get the beer and some other essentials before heading back home. Dean is surprised Sam hasn’t jumped to the chick flick moment yet. His brother does seem to be thinking about something, but at the moment he is keeping his thoughts to himself for now. 

Until they are two minutes away from the store on the drive home, anyways.

“I would have asked you too, you know that.” Sam doesn’t look at Dean. He stares out at the Kansas countryside, which doesn’t deserve that much attention. 

“What?”

“I was going to marry Jess.” Sam says, still looking out the windshield. “Way back then. I bought a ring and everything. I didn’t ask her, I was too scared and I figured I should wait until we graduated. Anyway, I was going to ask you to be my best man.”

“What about what’s his face?” Dean’s eyebrows have shot up. “Brody or whatever.”

“Brady? The demon?”

“Well, you didn’t know that. Him or another dude.” Dean can actually feel his self-conciseness physically rising. 

“Dean, I knew those guys for four years.” Sam finally looks at Dean. “We hadn’t talked in two but you were still my big brother. Of course I would have wanted you there.”

Dean allows a few more miles to pass by, only five minutes away from home, allowing his brain to think of something to say. 

“I would have been there.” Dean knows he would have. It would have been very awkward and he would have hated all the fancy college guys, but he would have been there if Sam wanted.

“I know.”


	2. Cowboy Grooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets his best man and they have a bachelor party 
> 
> Smut in the last half of the chapter-easily skippable

Castiel is nervous. Logically, he knows he has no reason to be. Jack will agree, Dean had assured him thoroughly his son will be ecstatic. 

Yet he still finds himself outside Jack’s bedroom, trying to find the courage to go in. It is ridiculous, he knows that too. Finally he “bites the bullet” and knocks softly before cracking the door open. 

“Hi, Castiel.” Jack is lying on his stomach plugged into Dean’s laptop watching Netflix. 

He pauses the show and takes off his headphones. Jack then fixes his attention to Castiel. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Castiel decides he would rather ask Jack a million times and be rejected and humiliated then bear bad news. He knows they are all anxiously waiting for something bad to happen. For something to take this away. Castiel is trying to stay hopeful, and he can see Dean is determined to not allow anything to stand in the way of their wedding. 

“No.” Castiel sits on the edge of Jack’s bed. “I just have a question for you.”

“Okay.” Jack gets what Dean calls the eager puppy dog look he, though not biologically, gets from Sam. 

“Would you like to be my best man in the wedding?” 

“I don’t know what that would mean.” Jack looks down in confusion. 

“Well, it’s someone very important to you who you want to be near you during the ceremony. You would stand next to me. Sam is going to be Dean’s best man.”

“Oh, yes I would like that very much.” Jack smiles and gives Castiel a hug. 

“I will let you get back to your show.” He softly closes the door behind him and heads to Dean and his room. It is late, late enough he knows Dean will be in bed. 

“You asked him?” Dean says, looking up from his book as Castiel walks in. 

“Yes. He said he would.” Castiel hangs his coat on the hook at the back of the closed door and begins changing into a pair of soft sweatpants and a softer t-shirt that had been Dean’s. 

“I told you.” Dean kisses Castiel as he climbs into bed with the hunter. 

“Yes you did.” 

“You want your light?” Dean marks his page before placing his book on the nightstand. 

“Yes, please. I’d like to finish this before our wedding.” Castiel grabs his book from his own nightstand along with the reading light Dean had given him. 

“Really, Cas?” Dean eyes the cover. “ “The Seven Principles for Making Marriage Work”?” 

“I think it would be beneficial for you to read, Dean.” Castiel says as he opens his book. “Mr. Gottman has a PH.D.” 

“So?” Dean huffs. “Doesn’t mean he’s an expert.” 

“And you are?” Castiel’s eyebrows raise. 

“No, but it can’t be any different then now.” Castiel watches Dean bite the inside of his cheek. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” 

“You don’t have to read it.” Castiel really wouldn’t mind Dean not reading it. Being an angel, Castiel thought of marriage as a very human concept, even being on earth for years and having a romantic relationship with Dean the last two years. He didn’t want to mess it up. 

“No, it’s actually a good idea.” Dean snuggles down into their bed after turning off his bedside lamp. “I’ll read it when you’re done.” 

“ ‘Night, Cas.” Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist who stays propped against the headboard. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel clips his reading light to his book and turns it on before diving in for the evening. His hand idly cards through Dean’s soft hair. 

——————

Castiel has learned about many different American human traditions revolving around different occasions; kissing under mistletoe during Christmas, giving chocolates and flowers on Valentines Day -though how Saint Valentine fit into that he didn’t know-, and his favorite: seeing if winter would be longer or shorter on groundhog’s day. Now that he is getting married and will be having an American wedding, he is learning even more. 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel looks to Dean for an explanation. “Why is going to a bar important?”

“It’s a bachelor party, Cas.” Sam explains from the driver’s seat he had gotten Dean to give him -if extremely begrudgingly. “It’s something the couple does before they get married.” 

“But we go to a bar at least once a week, how is that special?”

“It’s supposed to be like one last night of being single.” Sam says, looking at him through the rear view   
mirror where Castiel is wedged between Jack and Dean, Garth is going to meet them there and Eileen was in the front seat next to Sam under the excuse of needing a better view for her to read lips. 

“Normally, it’s a strip club.” Dean adds, wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel. 

“But,” Sam interjects loudly. “Since every one coming except for Jack is in a relationship I thought this would be better.“

No one mentions that there is no way they would take Jack, who was mentally two, to a strip club. 

“A brothel would be romantic.” Dean catches Castiel’s eyes again, this time without the innuendo. “We had our first date in a brothel.”

“That was not a date, Dean.” Castiel can’t help roll his eyes fondly. “I thought I was going to die and you were set on “not letting me die a virgin”.” 

“Years later, I thoroughly made sure that wouldn’t be an issue.” Dean kisses him. 

“Sam!” Jack complains, not wanting to be caught in the back seat with two sexually arroused men he saw as his dads. 

“Guys! Keep it in you pants for one night.” Sam scolds and Castiel realizes what it must feel like to be a child. 

“Or when we’re not all packed in the car completely sober.” Eileen adds. 

“Okay, but what brothel?” Sam asks. “I’ve never heard this story.” 

“Really?” Dean looks at Castiel who shrugs. He didn’t remember a moment when such an occasion had occurred for him to tell the story. 

“Tell it.” Jack demands with big eager smile. 

“Okay,” Dean settles back, his arm draped around Castiel’s shoulders. “So it was like nine or ten years ago -oh wow, I feel old now. Anyway, it was just me and Cas, we were tracking down Raphael and Cas didn’t think he was going to make it.”

Dean gives Castiel a kiss on the cheek. He remembers that night being the first time he saw Dean laugh so sincerely. It was the first time he had seen the man he had pulled from Hell look so happy. 

“Last night on earth and the guy’s all like ‘I think I’ll just sit here quietly’. That was not going to fly, so we go to this brothel, order some drinks-“ 

“Wait!” Sam butts in. “Is this story going to be another one of your conquests?”

“What? No, it’s clean. Anyway, we get drinks and Cas looks like he’s about to faint, his eyes the size of saucers. Then this chick comes up, says her name is Chasity.”

Sam and Eileen begin to howl with laughter. Jack is sitting quietly smiling. Seeing the fond, loving look on Dean’s face makes Castiel feel warm. 

“She leads Cas away who is looking at me with a big SOS on his face. I give him some money and off they go to the back. Couple minutes later I hear a scream, so I’m thinking oh great his angel blade fell out or something. 

“I get back there, Cas is all rumpled and Chasity is not happy she storms off. Cas goes,” Dean drops his voice in a ridiculous impersonation of Castiel, “I just told her it wasn’t her fault her father left, he hated his job at the post office.” Then these security guys come and chase us out the back door.”

The whole car is laughing. Castiel finds it too easy to forget all the good memories they have made over the years. He leans his head against Dean shoulder fondly. 

They arrive at the bar in town and all pile out of the car. 

“Hola amigos!” Garth is walking towards them. “Who is ready to party?!”

“Hey, Gar-“ Dean is cut off by a large black cowboy hat with lots of sparkles on it including the word GROOM scrawled in silver glitter being secured on his head. Garth also places one on Castiel’s. 

“That’s awesome.” Sam snickers with Eileen. 

“You look very sexy.” Dean nips at his ear. 

“Later you can ride me while wearing it.” Castiel says as he drops his voice. “Cowboy.” He relishes the shudder that shakes Dean’s whole body. 

“Guys!” Eileen calls. 

“To be continued.” Dean whispers and takes Castiel’s hand before walking them into the bar. 

“Okay,” As best man Sam has taken charge of the party, Jack helped but he hadn’t quite grasped the concept enough too work a party. “Shots all around, it’s karaoke night, so knock yourself out. Jack is designated driver so-“

“Wait, why isn’t Cas? It takes like this entire bar of liquor to get him tipsy.” Castiel can’t help agree with Dean. 

“Guess again.” Sam brought out a large bottle. “This is Spirytus Vodka. It is 95% alcohol per volume and is the strongest commercial spirit in the world. We’ve got twenty of these lined up just for Cas. Everyone else, don’t drink this straight, and Garth, don’t drink this at all.” 

Castiel eyes the bottle before grabbing it and taking a large gulp. It still tastes like molecules but he can feel a warmth glowing in his stomach from the liquid. 

“Feel anything?” Dean asks, looking as eager as everyone else. 

“Yes, I think this will work.” Castiel nods and takes another gulp. 

“Great! Okay let’s get this show on the road.” Sam claps his hands. 

Thirty minute later and Garth has just finished his second time singing Fishing in the Dark, completely intoxicated, and comes stumbling back to their booth. 

“Dean-o, It’s your turn.” Garth slurs. 

“Dean’s got at least five shots before he gets up there.” Sam states from past experience. Castiel is sipping is alcohol and is harboring a pleasantly growing warmth in his stomach. 

“Sam’s got three before he’s sticking his tongue down Eileen’s throat.” Dean teases. 

“I’m already there.” Eileen says and everyone cheers and whoops. 

“I have a question!” Jack announces, sipping a beer he scrunched his face up after every taste. 

“Shoot, kiddo.” Dean smiles, his arm across the back of Castiel’s side of the booth. 

“How did you two meet?” Jack asks intently. “I know in hell, but actually.” 

“Do you want to tell this one?” Dean offers Castiel. “I want to hear you tell it.”

“Okay.” Castiel sips his drink before beginning. He recalls the warehouse, decorated in hundreds of different black wardings, Dean shooting him, and stabbing him in the chest. It all seems as if it was a million years ago now. 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sam rambles when Castiel is done. “Sparks literally flew when you met, and I didn’t have this kind of ammo? I’ve missed so many opportunities.” 

“Sparks flew ‘cause Cas is a drama queen.” Dean says with love in his voice, but Castiel still has to tease him a little. 

“Yes Dean, in this relationship I am the dramatic one. You don’t demand of me to take off my trench coat in bed because you insist it will strangle you in your sleep.” 

“Damn straight.” Dean cheers. 

“Says you.” Sam ducks the beer cap Dean chucks at his head. 

Three hours later Garth is sipping his water after he had puked in the men’s bathroom at hour two. Sam and Eileen are kissing passionately in the corner, only stopping to cheer on Dean and Jack who are currently singing Disney songs at the karaoke set up in the back of the bar. 

Castiel is content to watch his fiancé and son make fools out of themselves as they blare out lyrics they both know by heart. If it’s possible he thinks he loves Dean even more. He sips his spirit, fueling the pleasant buzz he has deep in his stomach. 

Dean and Jack are now being shooed off the stage after singing four songs in a row incredibly out of tune. Jack helps guide a very drunk Dean back to Garth and Castiel at their booth. 

“I’m going to marry him!” Dean announces loudly to Garth who groans at the volume and burrows further into his corner. 

“I’m going to marry you!” Castiel feels the need to yell into the bar. His words slur just a bit, this is a much more pleasant experience then when he had used alcohol as a means to drown his sorrows. 

“Not if I marry you first!” Dean says, crawling into Castiel’s lap. 

Castiel buries his face into Dean’s neck and plants a sloppy kiss there. Dean takes Castiel’s hat off and plops it onto of his own. Then, picking at his dark hair, begins muttering about braiding it. 

“Sammy!” Dean shouts over his shoulder. “Come help me braid Cas’ hair!”

“Okay, brother!” Sam stumbles over with a big dopey grin and also begins twisting Castiel’s hair for a few minutes. He then bursts out laughing. “I can’t braid!” Then he collapses in the booth behind him with Eileen, throwing peanut shells at each other. 

“Cas!” Dean suddenly cups Castiel’s face with his hands and throws it backwards so he is looking up at Dean. “Where is your hat?” 

“You’re wearing it!” Castiel accuses with wide eyes. “You took it off. Now I’m not a groom.”

“No!” Dean yanks off his second hat and shoves it down Castiel’s head until it covers his eyes. “All better.” 

Dean stays there on his lap, eventually he begins to snooze on top of his head and Castiel can   
feel his own eyes start to grow heavy. 

“Okay, time to go.” Jack sounds very grown up and Castiel mutters so. 

He isn’t sure how, but next thing he knows they are all back in the impala. Though, Garth drove separate no one expected him to be able to drive that night. The man is folded into the front seat with Jack. Sam has Eileen sleeping on his shoulder, Sam’s head is dropping on to Dean’s who is wiggling in Castiel’s lap. 

The drive is mostly silent, and Dean seems to be sobering up a bit after his short nap at the bar. Now he is -Castiel is sure- purposefully grinding into his lap. Castiel is reminded of the promise he made Dean at the beginning of the night. 

They arrive at the bunker and everyone stumbles out of the car, except for Garth who barred his werewolf teeth and eyes at anyone who tried to make him move. Sam and Eileen stumble still mostly asleep to Sam’s room. 

As soon as Dean has their bedroom door closed he attacks Castiel’s neck with little kisses and bites. 

“Promised.” Dean groans out as Castiel grinds their erections together. “Promised I could ride you.”

“Yeah, Dean.” Castiel drags his fiancé back in for a filthy kiss on the mouth. “Ride me like a cowboy.”

Dean groans and they barely get themselves out of their cloths -keeping the hats on- before Castiel is pushed into the bed. Dean isn’t far behind and scampers on top of him. 

Castiel stretches for the drawer of his nightstand for the bottle of lube, he applies it generously to his fingers before pushing one into Dean. The angle is awkward but it’s nothing they haven’t done before. 

“Please, please. Cas! Need you.” Dean blabbers, Castiel realized early on sex is the only time he can get Dean to say please without persuasion. 

Castiel removes his fingers and Dean takes the cue to line up with Castiel’s throbbing dick. The hunter moans deeply as he bottoms out. 

“Yeehaw.” Dean winks down at him before moving up and down. 

Castiel can only grip Dean’s hips tightly as the other man viciously bounces up and down, occasionally moving side to side, making Castiel almost come right there. At some point he begins bucking upwards to match Dean’s downward thrusts. 

“Dean!”Castiel warns, his stamina is usually much better but with the alcohol and the teasing car ride, he isn’t going to last much longer.

Dean just bounces faster, sweat shining on his skin. Castiel grabs Dean’s bobbing, neglected erection and pumps it a few times. That does it, Castiel shoots his cum deep into Dean, his fiancé follows him a second later. 

Dean colapses on top of him, not even bothering to get Castiel’s softening dick out of him. He hums contently and holds Dean there for a few minutes before he can sense Dean’s discomfort rising. 

He carefully gets up and grabs a washcloth, wetting it in the sink with warm water, he cleans them both up. Castiel then crashes into bed again. Dean immediately shuffled over to wrap a leg around him and sets his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. 

“We are so keeping these.” Dean says roughly gesturing vaguely to the hat that had been knocked off Castiel’s head. Dean’s had been placed on their nightstand. 

“Definitely.” Castiel holds Dean, he is comfortably exhausted even if he doesn’t sleep. 

“My cowboy.” Dean mumbles before completely falling asleep.


	3. Everyone Cries at Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and fluff -like actual tooth rotting/barf-in-the- mouth fluff. This is a bit of a tear jerker not going to lie

“Nervous?” Dean looks up at Sam, dressed in a black tux and navy tie. 

They are in his brother’s bedroom before the ceremony. He had greeted everyone before being shoved into the room to get ready. 

“No.” Dean scoffs. Lie. 

Sam doesn’t believe him either. He walks up to his brother and straightens his navy bow tie. Swiping invisible lint from Dean’s shoulders, Sam looks a little teary. 

“Gonna get through this, Samantha?” Dean bats away the fretting hands. “I’ve got money on the table about this, don’t let me down.” 

“Never.” Sam says seriously and Dean knows he’s not taking about the bet. “You know you’ve got the whole something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue thing going.”

“What?” Dean checks himself in the mirror one last time. 

“It’s an old wedding tradition. Your tux is borrowed, the tie is blue and new.” Sam explains and walks over his bed. 

Dean watches Sam pull out a box, his memory box, Dean recognizes. “Something old.” 

Dean feels tears try to escape his eyes before the whole thing even starts. Sam is holding his amulet. The one he had given him at Christmas when their father had not showed. The one he had thrown in some no-tell-motel trash bin after he had lost his hope. 

“Now who’s the girl?” Sam teases, tugging the amulet over his head. It rests on the outside of his shirt, a comforting weight he hadn’t realized he had missed so much. 

“Still you, Samantha.” Dean pulls Sam down in to a hug. 

“I can’t believe it.” Sam whispers into his shoulder. “One of us is getting married.” 

“We freakin’ deserve it.” Dean knows that deep in his weary, hell bent soul. 

“Damn right.” Sam pulls back and sniffs, no tears yet. “Ready?” Sam checks his watch. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Dean takes in a deep breath, allows it to stretch his lungs, before releasing it. 

Dean and his brother walk down to the entry to the library where they had set up chairs. A makeshift isle leads out to the war room. 

Cas is there. Right there. Dressed in a black tux, not his usual blue work suit, he did have his trademark navy tie set straight for the first time. That was not going fly. 

Dean walks up to Cas, loosing the tie, he shifts it to the left ever so slightly. 

“Perfect.” Dean can’t tear his eyes away. They hadn’t slept in their room last night, Sam had insisted. So Dean slept in their bed alone while Cas watched Netflix in his old room. His heart couldn’t grow fonder no matter the distance. 

“I’ll see you guys up there.” Sam claps them both on the shoulder before making his way to the makeshift alter. 

“You forget,” Dean says softly, looking out to the small crowd. “How many we still have left.” 

“It’s nice.” Castiel loops their arms together. “Are you ready?”

Dean looks deep into his blue eyes. He feels the biggest, most soothing, wave of calm wash over him. 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything.” Dean holds himself back from kissing him. Their next kiss they would be husbands. 

“Me too.” Cas’ smile is so full of love. 

“Let’s kick this in the ass.” Dean matches his soon to be husband. 

“It’s our wedding day, Dean, not a nest of vampires.” Cas chides but can’t muster any seriousness to his eyes. “But yes, let’s kick it in the ass.” 

The traditional wedding music plays through Claire’s phone and they walk to the war room. Dean tries not to let himself blush’s and focuses on not tripping. His family had decorated the library and entry to the war room with tiny flowers and fairy lights. It is beautiful. 

They get to the alter where Sam and Jack are there on their respected sides. Rowena stands in the middle wearing a deep purple pantsuit covered in jewels. He can think of no one better then the Queen of Hell to officiate his wedding. 

“Just think,” Dean mutters to Cas. “Crowley could have married us.”

The angel doesn’t answer but he does get an almost fond look on his face. In the end Crowley had stepped up in a way they hadn’t seen coming, he still would have killed him if the demon gave him another reason to. Cas on the other hand had an odd acquaintance relationship with the former king of Hell. 

Rowena goes through more or less the traditional marriage words. She did leave out most of the God stuff, Chuck has nothing to do with this. 

“The vows.” Dean was set to go first, he knew there is no way he would make it through after listening to Cas’. 

“Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Dean squeezes their joined hands, Cas squeezes back. “I don’t do chick flicks, but I’ve got money on Sam crying so here we go, it doesn’t mean I don’t mean every word.

“You literally pulled me from hell. You’ve seen me at my lowest and darkest points and have stayed. We have fought angels, demons, and God himself side by side. We have stopped apocalypse after apocalypse together, and you are still here. 

“You’ve been there for Sam when I couldn’t. You’ve taken care of my family when I couldn’t. You’ve taken care of me when I wouldn’t. It’s been eleven years since we met and I don’t regret a single day. You have made me the happiest I have ever been. Angels are a bag of dicks, but you are what I grew up thinking angels were. You are kind, loyal, you always try to do the right thing. You are my home, family, and my world. 

“I love you and am so grateful to have you in my life. I want to spend the rest of it making you see that.”

Dean lets a tear fall from his face and he can hear sniffles throughout the room. Across from him Cas was smiling with sparkling eyes. 

“Dean,” Cas starts and Dean feels him stare into his soul. “Since I’ve been on earth I’ve learned so many things. Most of them I’ve learned from you. You’ve taught me what true family is. You’ve shown me what true loyalty is. You’ve shown me the world can bring the deepest pain, but the most profound joy. 

“Ever since I saw your soul in Hell I knew you were so purely good. Your soul is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my millennials of existence. 

“I have given up my faith, my brothers, and my wings for you and I would do it thousands of times over again if you asked. You are my heaven. 

“You are still the Righteous Man my father foretold. I have rebuilt every atom of you and know it is deeply good. I love every molecule inside you more then I ever knew I was capable of. 

“I will spend the rest of this life and beyond loving you. I will love you in your deepest anger and sorrow to you brightest joy and peace.”

Dean has to tear his hand away to wipe at his eyes, Cas does the same and rejoins their hands. 

They place the rings on eachother’s fingers. Dean had found his ring he used to wear and made its twin. Now he slid the original on Cas’ finger. 

“By the power invested in me by Hell, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”

Dean doesn’t need anymore prompting. He takes Cas’ face in his hands and kisses him like it’s the first time. Cas wipes his tears away with his thumbs, hands cupping Dean’s cheeks. 

Applause erupts in the bunker. Dean forces himself to pull away. His cheeks hurt from smiling. 

He looks out at the room filled with his family. Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Patience, Alex, Garth, Bess, Gertie, Little Sam, and Little Castile, Rowen, Sam, and Jack. He can see the missing faces of the people long lost, and it still makes his heart ache but now it is more bittersweet. He knows they would have been happy for him. Charlie would have gone crazy over their gay wedding. 

Hugs are traded for a few minutes before Jody kicks everyone into action. They reset the chairs and arrange the tables into a long line. Dean brings out the meatballs, potatoes, broccoli -for Sam- and his homemade cherry pie. His now husband had insisted it be cherry even if he couldn’t eat it, he wanted to smash a little in Dean’s face like he had read about.

They all sit talking and laughing for a few minutes after the their plates are empty before Sam nods at Jack and clinks his fork to his wine glass. 

“Jack, go ahead.” Sam gives the kid a reassuring smile. He stands and takes out notecards. Dean thinks he might cry again. 

“I haven’t been alive very long.” Jack begins, staring at his cards. “But I’ve not seen two people who love each other more then Castiel and Dean. They are the perfect team in our family. Dean didn’t like me much at first, but that was only because he missed Castiel so much. I didn’t understand it fully, but I knew they had to be together. 

“Dean takes me driving, fishing, and to the gun range. I know he supports me. Castiel is the first father I knew, even before I was born. He plays board games with me and helps me understand the world a little better. 

“They balance each other. Sam is my dad too, but he isn’t getting married yet. Dean says Eileen will have to ask him, because he’s a scaredy cat.” Sam swats at Dean hard. Jack remains unfazed, “I don’t know why that makes him a cat. Anyway, I’m very happy for you both, and any unwanted pie should be passed to me, please. Thank you.” 

Cas beats him to hugging the kid only because he’s closer. Dean is quick to squeeze the kid next before he sits back down again. Sam stands and Dean doesn’t place his walls back up, but he does take a moment to steel himself. 

“I honestly can’t believe my big brother is married. Five years ago you wouldn’t have gone on a second date and now you’re married. Of course neither of us thought you’d be married before me, but all I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy. And I’ve never seen you happier then when you’re with Cas. 

“Man, we’ve been through so much, especially these last fifteen years since you came and got me at school. This whole day is about not having regrets and I don’t have a single one. 

“I’ve watched you spend your whole life helping others, you raised me and everything I know about family and love I’ve learned from you. I am so glad I’ve gotten to watch you fall in love for yourself. 

Sam turns to Cas, with a big smile and watery eyes. 

“Castiel, I owe you so much. You’ve save my brother more times then I can count. You pulled him and me from hell. You’re my brother, and not in the way Dean insisted you were for years,” everyone laughs. “You look around this room and you realize we don’t have a lot of people left, we hold tight to the ones we still do, and Cas I’m am so grateful Dean has you.” 

Sam turns back to Dean and the groom is anxious to hug his brother again. 

“Dean you’re the biggest jerk in the entire universe and the next, and I have never been more happy for or more proud of you.”

“You’re such a bitch.” Dean croaks out and yanks Sam into a hug. “I told you he’d cry!”

“Night’s not over yet, Winchester!” Eileen shouts, wiping away her own tears. 

“No it isn’t.” Donna announces, standing. “Let’s move this party train along. Let’s take the food back to the kitchen and relocate to the dance floor.” 

Everyone jumps to help clear the tables. Eileen jabs at him, saying he hasn’t one the bet yet. He reminds her it’s his wedding and it’s not nice to assault the groom. 

With a kitchen piled high with dishes, they move to the garage. They had reorganized it to open it up, adding more soft fairy lights, flowers, and streamers. 

Claire plugs in her phone to a speaker they had used for the march. She is in charge of music, under strict orders to keep it light on the emo pop crap. Dean and Cas had approved the list and the first dance song is perfect. 

“Don’t trip.” Dean says as he and Cas step out into the middle of the garage. 

“Yes, Dean, I suggest you don’t trip.” Cas says. “I believe that would ruin your chances of wining that thirty dollars from Eileen.”

“Pff,” Dean scoffs. “Sam will be crying like a baby by the end of this.”

“It’s nice to know you’re only using this as a means to make money off your brother.” Cas says and Dean immediately backtracks. 

“No, no, no.” Dean grips both of his husband’s hands. “This is the best day of my life because I’m spending it with you and I’m marrying you. This-“

Cas stops him with a sweet kiss and music begins to play softly, Metallica’s “Nothing Else Matters”. 

“I know.” The angel promises. He places one of his hands on Dean’s shoulder blade, mirroring Dean’s own hold on him. Their other hands lace together. 

Their dancing isn’t great, it’s more of a sway-shuffle combo. It doesn’t matter though, it’s their’s. Dean spins Cas outwards and pulls him back in a few times. 

A glance at Sam says he’s crying. Dean smirks and feels rather proud of himself for knowing his brother so well. 

“I just won us thirty dollars for our honeymoon, babe.” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear. 

Their honeymoon is actually going to be them going to the California coast for two days -or as Sam calls it, “Their Fucking Trip”. They weren’t going to take one at all, with the whole Chuck problem, but Sam had insisted and then got everyone else to insist until Dean booked a nice hotel room on the coast. 

“I knew you would.” Cas mummers back. 

They keep dancing until the song fades. They don’t stop then. The song changes to another slow dance song, since everyone is in the mood. 

Sam and Eileen join, Alex and Jody do a mother daughter dance that makes Dean’s heart soar. Garth and Bess dance while their daughter joins hands with Patience, and Donna who spin in a slow circle. Claire and Kaia are doing a really awkward slow dance full of mild cursing from stepped on toes and blushing. Rowena and Jack dance with the Queen leading a stumbling nephilim as gracefully as possible. 

The next song is happier and the night kicks off from there. Garth goes from swing dancing with his wife to two stepping with Gertie standing on his toes. Sam, Dean, and Cas all make the rounds dancing with everyone. He feels like crying during his dance with Jody, she’s been like a mother to him and it’s the closet thing he has to a parent being here. 

Too soon Garth and Bess take their sleeping kids home. They promise to keep in touch. Rowena says she must return to Hell, she congratulates them before disappearing. Jody and the girls stay the night in a couple spare rooms. Even Sam and Eileen call it a night, promising to clean tomorrow. 

Dean and Cas stay in the garage. The music changed to soft guitar acoustic, they had both lost their suit jackets. Their sleeves are rolled up and Dean had undid his bow tie and the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Now he presses his forehead to his husband’s -he likes calling Cas that. Husband. He whispers it every so often with a smile, tasting it on his tongue like a fine whiskey. Cas’ arms are linked around Dean’s neck, twisting the little hairs idly. Dean’s arms are slung loosely around Cas’ waist. 

He’s tired. It’s been a long day, but such a good one. He doesn’t want it to end. They leave for California tomorrow. Not early in the morning, just whenever they get up. 

The clock is ticking on their show down with Chuck, God himself. Right now, Dean just wants to take this time while they have it. His eyes not leaving Cas’ deep blue ones. His husband’s new silver ring is warm against his neck. 

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen. Maybe they won’t walk away from this one. Maybe they will and they’ll be free from this vicious cycle. What he does know is that he loves this angel. 

Dean allows his eyes close and breaths deep. Content. Peaceful. At some point he had started humming Hey Jude. 

He slides his eyes open and looks into his angel’s -his husband’s sky blue eyes. The hunter sees nothing but love there and it makes his heart swell. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas whispers, smiling softly like they’ve got a shared secret. 

“Heya, Cas.”


End file.
